


Papyrus X Sans

by Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Fontcest, Incest, M/M, dom stretch, sub blueberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover/pseuds/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover
Summary: It had been a very long day at the posts for Blueberry. Normally, it wouldn’t be so bad; but Stretch never showed up at any of his posts. As a result, Blueberry had to inspect all of them. What could that lazy brother of his be doing? As he stormed into the house, he came upon a not-so-shocking discovery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blueberry is Swap sans.  
> Stretch is Swap papyrus.

It had been a very long day at the posts for Blueberry. Normally, it wouldn’t be so bad; but Stretch never showed up at any of his posts. As a result, Blueberry had to inspect all of them. What could that lazy brother of his be doing? As he stormed into the house, he came upon a not-so-shocking discovery. Stretch was passed out on the couch with a half filled honey container in his hand.  
“PAPYRUS!” he shouted in frustration.

The talle skeleton opened up an eye in surprise. He turned his head to see his irritated brother. “Eh? Yer home bro?”

“Yes, I am home, brother. What are you doing?”

“Waz sleepin’. Where’d ya go again? Ya were in a rush.”

Blue stomped his foot irritatedly. He distinctly remembered telling Stretch to go to his post. Did his brother forget as always? Yes, he did. Blue’s hands went instantly to his hip bones. “Out on my post, like where you're supposed to be. I told you to be. At. Your. Posts! But no, I had to do it for you, you lazy bones.”

Stretch rubbed his skull, tiredly. “Oh. Musta been dozin’ off when ya told me.” he mumbled. He attempts to stand up but ends up falling onto the ground with a loud and rather painful thump onto his back.

“Brother! You okay?” he cried, in shock. Out of full instinct, he ran over to the fallen Stretch. And of course finds that Stretch was fine.

Stretch lay there for a moment before he bursts into laughter as if he was a mad skeleton. “Heheheh!”

Blueberry blinked in surprised. “Um, brother?”

“Hey. Guess what? I just blue my own mind.”

“Brother... was that a pun?”

“I'm just messin' with yer funny bone.” Without another word, he began tickling Blue mercilessly.

Blue’s laughs soon followed, almost on the brink of tears. “Bro! STAP! That tickles.” he cried between laughs.

“Yer pretty blue there, bro. Thought that waz yer special attack, not mine.” Blue tries to escape the ticking but only gets dragged back and onto his brother’s lap. “No escapin’ me, bro.”

“No!” Blue cries going quite blue from all the laughing. “Paps, no. Don’t even think about it!”

“Don' think about what?” the taller skeleton asked, feeling a touch dizzy.

“Nothin.”

Stretch swore he heard his brother mumble something else too but was too tired to even think about it. “Ya ok....zzzzz” Without warning, he falls asleep...again.

“Wait! Get off me first. Your heavy!” the smaller of the two brothers cried pushing at Stretch’s shoulder. Unfortunately, Stretch was fast asleep. He did mumble something about needing ‘to do something’ and ‘bed’ was mentioned, but that was about it. With a sigh, Blueberry picks up Stretch and places him on the couch. He would have carried him all the way to the taller skeletons bedroom, but he had no energy to lift the heavy bag of bones.

*unknown amount of hours latter*

The lazy skeleton began to wake up with a massive headache. “Agh, what happened?”

There was some singing coming from the kitchen. And the smell of tacos hit him. Blueberry popped his head in the doorway. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?” he asked slightly worried.

“Huh? Oh, no.” Stretch said as he walked dizzily to kitchen, “Whatcha making?”

“Tacos!”

The tall skeleton peaked in. “It’s lookin' good.” he stated, tossing his half finished honey bottle into the garbage.

“Thank you!” Blueberry cried, quite happy to receive yet another one of his brothers many complements.

Stretch smiled; however, it soon disappeared. He became serious. “Sans, there's something I need to tell you.” he said.

Said skeleton turned from what he was doing and looked Stretch in the eye socket. “Hmm, what is it?”

“I…” Stretch was about to say something but instantly hesitates as if worried.

“What is it brother? You can tell me anything.”

Stretch took a deep breath before finishing. “I...love you.” he whispered but loud enough for his brother to hear him.

Blue blinked in surprise before going blue.“I...I...um.” He struggled to find a way to reply.

Stretch went fully orange. “Um, yah. I think I’m gonna go to my room now.”

“I’ll call you when dinner's done.”

“Thanks…” He began to head up stairs but stopped. “Sans?”

“Yes?” Blue called from the kitchen.

“I meant it. What I said I mean.”

Silence followed. Stretch was about to head to his room without another word. But Blue’s reply stopped him.

“I know. I...love you too.”

Stretch smiled and headed back to Blue. Without a word, he kissed his cheek bone. Blueberry turned extremely blue. The taller of the two chuckles. He stands there for a moment before deciding to sit on the couch.

Blue poked his head out (still blue). “I thought you were going to your room.” he said, confused.

“Changed my mind. Couch is more comfortable.”

 

Blue opened his mouth to argue but thought about what Stretch had said. “True. It’s very comfortable.”

The tall skeleton snorted and pulled out a cigarette.

“Paps, don’t. Smoking is bad for you!” he cried hurrying over, attempting to take the cigarette from him.

Stretch chuckled again. “I got no lungs to injure, bro. Besides…”

“No! No puns!” Blue knew his brother well enough to know that a pun was coming.

“No lung can stop me. Not even you.”

Blue groaned. “OMG. PAPYRUS!” he cried.

Stretch merely laughed. Blue’s reactions were always hilarious. They always brought a smile to both of their faces even in the darkest of moments in their lives.

Blue was about to reply sternly to the laugh when he realised what Stretch had exactly said. “Wait, I can't stop you? you sure about that?”

Stretch nodded. “Quite sure, bro.” With a determined look on his face, Blue marched over to Stretch and snatched the cigarette out of his hand. Stretch merely smiled and pulled out another one. “You can’t win this one.”

Blue frowned. He stood there for a moment before taking Stretch’s head in his hands. He leaned in.

Stretch gulped. “Br...bro?”

Blue got extremely close, causing his brother to turn slightly orange.

“Sans?”

Without warning, he moved slightly downwards, licked Stretch’s neck. “Please stop smoking.” he asked kindly.

“Nye!” Stretch cried, dropping the cigarette onto the couch (it's not lit thankfully). He goes fully orange. His soul pounds painfully against him as Blue gets close to his face.

“Please.” he begged.

Stretch tried to reply but was far too flustered to do so. Blue giggled and puts Stretch’s hands around his waist, almost forcefully.

“I, uh…” If he got any more orange, he could be used as a pumpkin at Halloween.

“Pappy, you ok?”

“Uh, bro. w--what are you doing?”

Blue chuckled as he crawled into his lap. “Oh nothing.” he said with a mischievous smile.

“Um…” A strange smell distracts him. “Is something burning?”

“Oh crap!” Blue cried, “The tacos!”

Stretch watched his brother flee to the kitchen, attempting to save the tacos. He mentally sighed in relief. If that had gone on any longer, he would have done something he swore to never to do to his older brother. (Blueberry in this story is older than Stretch, despite what people normally say with Stretch being older.)

Blue exited the kitchen with a sigh. “The tacos are burnt. Let’s go to muffets.”

Stretch frowned. “But you hate going to muffets.”

“Eh. For you, it’s worth it.”

The poor skeleton goes orange yet again. “Um, ok then.”

He continued to sit there as Blueberry opened the front door. The older skeleton turned back. “You coming?” he asked.

Stretch merely stood up and teleported them to muffets. After saying hi to Muffet, the two brothers sat in a random unoccupied booth. Stretch rubbed his skull as he sat across from his brother. He couldn’t figure out what his brothers intentions were. “So, uh, Sans?” he said nervously.

“Yes, brother?”

“Why did you suggest coming here? Besides knowing that I liked it.”

Blue went a little blue. “Cause the tacos burned.” He added something else but it was under his breath.

Stretch frowned. “What was that? Kinda missed it.”

“Nothing to worry about.”

“Aw, come on, Sans. Tell me.”

“It's nothing.” Stretch stared at his brother, clearly not believing him. “Ok, if I tell you, please don’t get all weirded out.”

"I won’t.” he promised. “What is it?”

“It’s because...I love you.”

Stretch stared at him for a moment before chuckling. “How would I be weirded out? I love you too.”

Blue merely turned blue. That’s when Muffet comes and give Stretch his usual, including honey packets. She asked Blue what he wanted.

“Do you have tacos here?” he innocent asked.

Stretch merely laughs and turns to muffet. “Get him THAT special.” he said. When muffet asked if he was sure, Stretch merely nodded.

“What?” Blue asked as muffet walked away.

Stretch chuckled. “Don't worry, bro. You'll like it.”

Without a word of objection, Blueberry nodded. “Ok. I'll take your word for it.”

“Heh.” Stretch couldn’t help but laugh. “So, how were the posts today?”

“Good.”

“No humans?”

“No humans. Just monsters.” The taller of the two heard a slight bit of disappointment in his brother's voice, but he didn’t push it. If Blue didn’t want to talk about it, he wouldn’t force him. After a few moments, the little skeleton spoke again. “What is the special that you ordered me?”

Stretch grinned his traditional grin, finishing his meal. “You'll see.”

He could see the impatience growing. “It still hasn't showed up yet.” Blue pouted.

That's when Muffet arrived with a covered plate. She apologized for taking so long, something about a fire in the kitchen. She uncovered the plate to reveal one enormous taco. Stretch thanked her, and she walked away without another word.

“Enjoy, bro. Muffet and I both worked on the recipe for it.”

A squeal escaped Blueberry. “Its perfect! Thanks, Pappy.”

“Heh. No prob.” Stretch instantly knew what to say. “You know…”

Blueberry’s pun senses began to tingle. “Noooooo. Not a pun!” he cried, although Stretch heard some sarcasm in his voice.

“Someone as sweet as you deserves a good treat.” Stretch smiled, slightly laughing at Blue’s surprise face.

Blue smiled back. “Hey, Paps, is it even possible to make a taco this big?”

Stretch shrugged his shoulders. “If you have the right amount of help from spiders, I'm sure anything's possible.”

“Yeah, right. Anything. Please tell me there is no spiders in here.” he asked pointing to the taco.

“There's none.” Stretch said, reassuring his suddenly worried brother. “I'm quite sure Muffet would spider my soul first. Maybe not. There goes one now.”

Blue yelped and looked down. Stretch’s laugh that soon followed reassured the blue-dressing skeleton that it was a joke. He rolled his non existing eyes. “Oh, I seriously doubt that she would do that. If you hadn't noticed your her best customer.” he said before winking.

Stretch turned slightly orange at the wink but chuckled. “I guess so. Now try it.”

Blue cautiously took a bite as if he was expecting another joke. His eyes shone extremely bright. “Its awesome.”

He kept eating, but Stretch’s attention had been moved to a piece of lettuce stuck on corner of Blue’s mouth.A snort escaped him. “Um...bro?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you lean forward for a sec?”

Blue blushed a bit. “Sure what is it?” he asked, leaning forward a bit.

Stretch reached forward and gently wiped the lettuce off. “You had some green on you.”

“Oh?” Blue laughed at himself. “I didn’t notice. Silly me.”

Stretch’s hand remained holding Blue's face. He probably looked as though he was at mental war with himself. Blue looked at him worried. “Brother, you look troubled. Are you ok?” he asked.

Stretch instantly realised what he was doing and pulled his hand away. “I'm fine.”

“You're acting strange brother.” Blue pointed out, confused.

“I'm ok.” came the reply with an embarrassed smile.

“Are you positive?”

Stretch froze for a moment and refused to make eye contact. “I--I'll tell you when we get back home.”

“Okay?” Blue looked at him confused, but he went back to eating.

Stretch followed his example. As they left, Stretch asked Muffet to put the meal on his tab and that he'll pay her tomorrow. The walk home was quiet. Despite the silence, blue watched his turn orange...again. When they reach the living room, Stretch sat down and patted the spot next to him.

Blue sat down next to him. “Yes?”

“Sans...I…” Stretch’s soul was quite visible underneath his jacket while he tried to speak.

“Pappy, um, you seem nervous.”

Stretch opened his mouth to try to speak again. “I am...Sans could I…um.”

“Yes, brother?”

“Could I k-ki…” Stretch stopped talking. Before Blue could say anything, he stood up and took some unneeded deep breaths (seriously, they’re skeletons).

Blue frowned, completely concerned. “Brother, calm yourself. You can tell me what you're trying to say.”

Taking one final deep breath, Stretch turned back to blueberry. “Sans, may I kiss you?”

Blue blinked surprised. “I...I--I guess..if you want to.”

Stretch leaned down and clanks his mouth onto Sans. The smaller skeleton could feel heat radiated from the kiss. When they pulled apart, they were both flustered.

“I.. Um.. should be going to post now.” he said getting up.

As he headed to the door, Stretch called over to him. “Sans, I'm sorry! Did you not want to do that?”

“It's not like that... I'm sorry. I was just taken by surprise. Well.... it's hard to explain.” He paused for a moment before adding, “But, honestly, that was a cool first kiss.”

Stretch sighed before collapsing on the couch. “Maybe I shouldn't have...........wait what! That was your first kiss?” he basically shouted, shocked.

“Yes..” Blue whispered quietly, embarrassed. He began to open the front door.

“Sans! Wait.”

Blueberry paused at the door.

“Stay...please. I didn't mean to yell. I was just got caught off guard. I thought you would have had your first kiss by now.”

Stretch could see how Blue his brother had gotten from where he sat. “Paps, if I stay we are just gonna be more embarrassed. Well, I am at least.”

“I understand, but unless you really want to explain to everyone why you're so blue, you should stay here.”

Blue thought about what his brother said before sighing. “Fine ill stay. But, I'm gonna go to bed.”

“Alright. You want me to read you a story?”

“Sure.”

The two headed upstairs. With a smile, Stretch read Blue’s favorite story until he figured that the small skeleton was asleep. “Sleep well, bro.” he whispered.

As he started to leave, he felt a tug on his sweater sleeve. He turned to see Blue still awake and giving him big puppy eyes. “Paps. Stay here with me tonight?” he asked quietly.

“Uh, sure. I can stay.” he replied, rubbing his skull nervously. Blue let out a small laugh. Stretch raised an nonexistent eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

“You.”

“How am i funny?” Stretch challenged.

“You act so nervous around me.”

“Just...being around you sometimes makes me question my self control tibia honest.” Stretch couldn’t help but slip in the pun.

Rather than yelling at him, Blue merely snickered. “I love you, Paps.”

Stretch hesitated but smiled. “I love you too. Now, get to sleep.”

Blue nodded. “Sure, but can you lay next to me?”

“Huh!” Stretch went fully orange. He stood for a moment before calming down and laying down. “Uh, sure.”

Blue wasted no time snuggling into his brother's side side, arms wrapped around his chest. It was like nothing remotely weird went on that day. Stretch smiled and wrapped his arms around the small skeleton. Blue drifted to sleep in no time. The taller skeleton lay there for a moment before realizing how strong his soul was still glowing.

‘crap. I need to do something about this...tomorrow.’ he thought to himself.

Blue woke up the next morning to find his brother gone. “Paps?” he said, as he got up. The smaller skeleton headed downstairs but found nothing.

At that moment, he heard strange noises coming from Stretch’s room. He stood in front of the door for a moment before knocking.

“Paps?” he called in. “You in there?”

“Y--ngh-yah.” his brothers voice replied. “D-don't come in.”

“Paps? Hey, you ok?” He asked starting to twist doorknob but remember that Stretch told him not to come in.

“Ya. I'm…” He mumbled something that sounded like fuck, but Blue couldn’t tell. “...fine.”

After a moment, curiosity overruled Blue, and he opened the door. Stretch sitting on his bed. One hand was working with his ribs, the other is in his pants. The tall skeleton turned even more orange than he already was when he saw his brother.

“S...sans!”

Blue blushed super hard. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have opened your door.” He quickly turned to leave. He had seen Stretch do...whatever it is he was doing before. But, it was always through the keyhole. He had never seen so much.

“Wait!”

Blue froze in surprise. “Ya, pappy?”

“Um,” Stretch paused for a moment before asking, “...blue...could I borrow a scarf?”

Blue blinked in surprise. “Why?”

“It...uh…” Stretch mumbled something under his breath and turned even more orange.

The smaller skeleton looked at him confused for a moment before realising just what his brother wanted to do. Walking over, he sat in front of Stretch. “If you need me, you just have to ask.” he said, resting his hand on the orange skeleton’s hand. Without warning, he began messing with Stretch’s rib cage.

“Ngh...saaaansss!” He clearly appeared to be enjoying it. “You don't ha-AH!” He let out a cry of surprise as Blue ran his hand over his sweet spot. Stretch’s spine arched.

Blue smiled and kissed Stretch’s neck. He was happy his brother was making such noises for him. At that moment, he felt his younger brother grab his spine. “AH!” he gasped, stopping what he was doing in shock. He soon moaned as the hand ran up and down his spine. “Paps.”

“I've wanted to do this for so long.” Stretch whispered, kissing Blue causing him to moan in pleasure. This brought a chuckle out of the taller skeleton. Without warning his brother (again), he gently pushed him into the bed as he pulled away. He seemed to be inspecting his progress so far.

“May I take your shirt off?” he asked after a few moments.

“Hah... you ask permission now, of all time?” Blue demanded with a slight laugh, gasping for unneeded breath.

Stretch chuckled again. “I'm not going to do anything you're not comfortable doing.”

“I’m fine with anything. I’m not a child.” he mumbled, pulling off his shirt.

The taller skeleton’s eyes widened at the sight of his brother shirtless. He had seen it many times but never this close. “Wowie! You're beautiful.” he whispered.

A gasp escaped the smaller skeleton as Stretch rubbed his palm on Blue’s sternum. “Pap..p..papyrus.”

“Yes, Sans?”

“Mmhh.... feels so...g...good.”

Stretch grinned mischievously and began to lick Blue’s ribs one by one. Blue’s moans increased over time. The taller skeleton noticed his brother trying to grab onto the sheets. He gently grabbed his hand as he continues licking. After a few moments, blue stopped him.

“Paps.. wait. I don’t want to be the only one to feel good.” he said, pushing his brother back. He slid off the bed and onto his knees.

“Huh?” Stretch watched Blue confused as the smaller skeleton pulled him to the edge of the bed.

Unzipping Stretch’ pants, Blue pulled out his dick. With one last grin, he started licking and sucking.

“Sans, what are--NGH. Ah!” Stretch grabbed the bedsheets tightly as shocks of pleasure shot through him. “F-fuck.”

“Mhhh.” Blue breathed heavily through nose as he picked up the pace he was going.

Stretch panted harder and harder until his climax approached. “Sans, I gonna come.” he said quietly and tried to pull away. Unfortunately, Blue grabbed his legs and held him in place. He sucked harder. Stretch would have tried to pull away again, but his climax hit him too soon. He came with a cry into Blue’s mouth.

Blue licked the side of his mouth after pulling away. “It’s thick.” He glanced up at his younger brother who was panting like there was no tomorrow. “... Paps you okay?”

Stretch breathed heavily as he unclenched his hands. “I'm good.” he said. “Sans?”

“Yes, brother?” the smaller skeleton said, slightly tinged blue.

“Can I....fuck you?”

Blue froze for a sec before getting up and wrapping his arms around Stretch’s neck. “Lets try.”

Without another word, the taller skeleton pulled off blue’s shorts as well as his. Laying him on the bed, he gently fingered the soaked pussy that his brother had formed. “Soaked already, bro? That was rather fast. Could it be from sucking me off?” he asked. Blue didn’t reply, gripping onto his brother tightly. Stretch chuckled. “You must be excited.”

“Haaa...mmmmh...I...I am.”

The taller skeleton smiled. Slipping two fingers inside, Stretch began to stretch blue so that he'd fit, causing the smaller skeleton to moan and grip onto his brother harder.

“Ahhh... mhhh P...paps, hah.”

Pulling his fingers out, Stretch lined himself up. “Ready?”

After receiving a nod, Stretch began to push himself inside. Knowing that blue could be in a bit of pain, he kissed and licked his brother’s neck to help sooth him. Once Stretch was fully inside, he picked up the space. Blue began to beg for him go harder as he groaned and moaned. Due to Blue’s tightness and the noises he was making, it wasn’t too long before Stretch could feel his climax. “mmm...I'm getting close.” he whispered, his thrusts began to get deeper, faster, and rougher.

“Hhaaaa...no...not i--inside.” he cried out in pleasure. “D.. dont come inside.. M..me.”

Stretch nodded and forced himself to pull out completely despite the pleasure.

This action caught Blue off guard. “Hahhh. Heh, you...listened?”

“You didn't want it.”

“I’m...just nervous. That's all.”

“You want me to come inside you?”

Blue looked away embarrassed. “I..i dont know.”

Stretch nodded. “I'll make that decision for you then.” without warning, he thrusted back inside at full speed.

“Hahhhhh....nnnn..ahhh”

It wasn’t long before the two brothers came.

“Haaa..nn.” Blue tried to catch his breath but was failing.

Blue wasn’t the only one tired. Stretch was panting hard. He tries to pull out but has no energy to do so. Blue had no energy to push him away.

“S-so, Blue. How do you feel?” he managed to ask.

Blue didn’t reply. It appeared that he was dozing off. Stretch smiled and gently as he could, attempted to pull out. This time he succeeded. Blue let out a slight whimper of pain. “I'm sorry.”

“S' fine bro just carry...me...to…” Blue drifted off to sleep due to lack of energy.

Stretch smiled. He carried Blue to the bathroom and cleans them up as best as possible without waking the sleeping skeleton. Then, he took Blue to his room and fell asleep next to him in the blue car bed.


End file.
